


silent storm.

by steelatoms



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode s01e08 Donna Troy, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kory is the Team Mom, Mentioned violence, Panic Attacks, Post Episode s01e07 The Asylum, Sharing a Bed, Someone Give These Kids a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: Kory often found herself being the team mother, either Dick had run off, or he was flaking out herself.  It’s not that she minded either; anything was a distraction from the pain of not knowing who she was.





	silent storm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just what i think could happen with the team, especially since Gar and Kory haven't had as much screentime dedicated to them

Kory often found herself being the team mother, either Dick had run off, or he was freaking out himself.  It’s not that she minded either; anything was a distraction from the pain of not knowing who she was.

 

When Dick had left the team for what felt like the millionth time after their stay at the asylum, Kory knew there was going to be a fallout.  Rachel was immediately upset, but she had her mother to take care of her, Gar was uncharacteristically quiet, and Kory was just  _ tired. _

 

Part of her knew he would be back, but until then, whilst he was out having yet another moment of self-discovery, she would have to handle the cracks in her team.

 

Strangely enough, Gar was the first to shatter, later that night.  Kory was stretching out on the sofa in the lounge of the safehouse, reading a book when a panicked Rachel came bumbling in, her eyes wide with fright.

  
Kory put her book down, worry filling her, “Rachel, honey.  What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“I-It’s Gar.” Rachel explained, “H-He was having a nightmare, so I tried to wake him up, and now he won’t stop hyperventilating and shifting.  I-I don’t know what’s happening!”

 

Kory got to her feet, resting her hands on Rachel’s shoulders, “It’s okay, just stay calm.  I’ll try to help him.” she ran over to where Rachel and Gar’s beds were, seeing that Gar was hunched over, his breaths coming in ragged gasps as he partially shifted in and out.

 

His hands were clawed, his skin glowing green, but he wasn’t in complete tiger form, which was a relief.  Kory stepped forward, and Gar’s head snapped up.

 

_ “Stay back!”  _ he cried, eyes cattish and angered.

 

Kory noticed that there was blood on his lips, and that he had been biting his own hands just to stop from shifting.

 

She sat on the bed, “Gar, it’s okay.”

 

_ “How is it okay?”  _ Gar asked, “I killed someone!  Chief was right, I’m-- I’m selfish, I’m not good.”

 

Kory shook her head, “Gar, you are  _ not  _ selfish, okay?  Someone selfish wouldn’t risk all so that Rachel could reunite with her mom.”

 

“I just--” he inhaled sharply, “I’ve never even bitten a person before.  And now I-I’m a  _ killer.”  _ at that word, his panic increased tenfold, “Oh, God… I can’t b-breathe!”

 

Kory rested a hand on his convulsing shoulder, “Yes, you can.  You just think you can’t.” somehow, being so caring felt familiar, felt right.

 

“W-What’s happening?” Gar shivered, “I-I don’t understand.”

 

Kory explained, “It’s called a panic attack, okay?  It won’t kill you, it can’t.”

 

_ “Th-Then why do I feel like I’m dying?”  _ Gar cried.

 

Kory’s voice was even and soft as she replied, “Because you’re panicking.  But just… take some deep breaths, breathe with me.” she inhaled and exhaled, watching him do the same, his shifting fading until he was just Gar again, “There.  That’s good.”

 

“I killed a man, Kory.” Gar explained, “I don’t know how to live with that.”

 

She wrapped an arm around him, mindful of his wounds from where he had been tortured, “You have to.  And I’m not going to say that the guilt will magically go away, it won’t. But it’ll get better.”

 

Gar rested his head against her shoulder, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, “C-Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

 

“Of course I can.” Kory smiled, and helped Gar get back under the covers of his bed.

 

Gar gave a half-smile, “Thank you.”

 

“Look, we’re a team, no matter what Dick says, okay?” she ran a hand through his hair, “Now, get some sleep, okay?  We’ll all still be here in the morning.”

 

Gar nodded, and slowly began to drift to sleep, Kory watching over him in case he had another nightmare.  This time, however, he remained peaceful, sleeping without any stirring.

  
  


*

 

After a couple of minutes, Kory went back to check on Rachel, who was sitting chatting with her mother.

 

“He’s asleep.” she stated.

 

Rachel looked confused, “How--”

 

“I talked him down,” Kory explained, “Now, you should be getting sleep yourself.”

 

Rachel nodded, turning to her mother and giving her a hug before getting up and walking over to Kory, “Hey, if… if he returns, don’t be too mad, okay?”

 

“Can’t promise you anything.” Kory remarked, and at Rachel’s worried look she sighed, “Fine, I won’t give him too much of a hard time.  Now go get some sleep, sweetie.”

 

Rachel came over and wrapped her arms around Kory, causing the older woman to freeze up initially, not used to so much affection.  After a second, she rested a hand on her back, smiling.

 

“Goodnight, Kory.” Rachel grinned, pulling away.

 

Kory replied, “Goodnight, Rachel.” and watched her head to her room.

 

She stood there for what felt like an hour, then Angela finally spoke, “The way you’ve looked after my daughter… the way you looked after Garfield… Are you a mother?”

 

“Honestly?” Kory came to sit beside the other woman, “I don’t know.”

 

Angela frowned, “It doesn’t seem too fair that you’re looking after everyone else whilst struggling yourself.”

 

“I’m fine, I think it’d be worse if I didn’t have anything to do, you know?” Kory explained, “Rachel, Gar, even Dick, they’re helping me.  I just… I feel useless sometimes.”   
  


Angela took her hands in hers, “You aren’t useless.  You helped my daughter.” she gave a watery smile, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re wel--” Kory was caught off guard when the door came swinging open, an injured Dick coming barraging in, “Holy shit.” she and Angela let go of each other, both getting to their feet.   
  


Dick closed the door behind him with a grunt, “I’m fine.”   
  


“Yeah, I don’t believe you.” Kory walked over to him, “Fuck, what happened?”

 

Dick shrugged, “Met up with an old friend, we got seperated.  Got into a scrap.”   
  


“A ‘scrap’?” Kory snarked, “What with, a monster truck?”

 

Dick moved past her, stumbling to his room, “I’m fine.”

 

Kory shot a look to Angela, “I’ll take care of this, you just get some sleep.”

 

“Oh, okay.” the woman replied as Kory rushed after Dick.

 

Before the former Robin could crash to the ground, his legs giving out, Kory caught him and helped him to the bed.

 

“Okay, cut the bullshit.” Kory began, sitting beside him, “Tell me what’s going on, and if you say that you’re fine, I will kick your ass.”

 

Dick shook his head, “Where’s Rachel?”

 

“Rachel is asleep, she’s fine.” Kory replied, “No thanks to you.  You know I had to talk Gar down from a panic attack, right? He killed someone, Dick.  He’s traumatised, and you think it’s a good idea to split from the team.”   
  


Dick murmured,  _ “‘m sorry.” _

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that.” Kory goaded.

 

Dick raised his voice, “I said ‘I’m sorry’!  What do you expect me to do?”   
  


“Not be so flakey all the time, I mean, I don’t know who I am, but I’m a hundred percent sure you don’t know who you are either.” the redhead prodded, “So go on, who  _ are  _ you?”

 

Dick replied sharply,  _ “I don’t know!”  _ his next words came in a breathy sob, “I don’t know.” he rested his head in his hands, attempting to hide the fact that he was crying.

 

Kory was taken aback; in all he time knowing Dick (about a week, even if it felt like years), she hadn’t ever seen this side to him.  It almost made her feel bad for yelling. Almost.

 

She knew that this breakdown had to happen, that he  _ had  _ to talk to someone, before it killed him.

 

She rested a hand on his shoulder, “Dick…?”

 

“I’m okay.” he said, voice shaking.

 

She rubbed her thumb in comforting circles on his shoulder blades, “It’s okay not to be, you know.”

 

“I  _ have  _ to be okay.” Dick shook his head, “I-I mean, I’m  _ Robin. _  I  _ was  _ Robin.”

 

Kory explained, “Now you’re different.” she cupped his cheek, making her look at him, “There is something inside you that is good, you know.”

 

Dick nodded, “And you guys bring it out of me, and that’s what scares me.”

 

“You’re afraid to be good?” she asked, confused.

 

Dick shook his head, “I’m scared I’m going to disappoint you.”   
  


“Well, stop disappearing, for a start.” she commented, “And realise that you can talk to people, you can talk to me.”

 

Dick looked up at her, “Th-- There is  _ one  _ thing.  Something me and Donna discovered.”

 

“What is it?” she asked, stroking away any fallen tears.

 

Dick’s eyes roamed her face, “It doesn’t matter.  I know all I wanna know.” he inched closer to her.

 

“What do you know?” she asked.

 

Dick replied, “I know I’ve been a selfish asshole; I know that I feel more at home with you guys than I ever did in Gotham.  And I know what I feel about you.”   
  


“What do you feel about me, Dick Grayson?” Kory asked, a smile gripping her lips.

 

Dick smirked, “Well, you’re quite possibly the most stubborn woman I’ve ever met, you’re strong, you’re fierce, you take on a lot you shouldn’t have to considering your own situation.  And, well…”

 

“Well…?” she looked intrigued.

 

Dick answered, “I’d better just show you.” he said, then cupped the back of her head, running his hands through her hair as he brought her into a kiss.

 

Kory closed her eyes, kissing back and was soon enraptured into it, pulling back only when she desperately needed air.

  
She remarked, “You’re right, that  _ was  _ was something that was better being shown.” she sighed, “It’s late, we should get some sleep.”

  
“Could you stay with me?” he asked, shuffling, “Please?”

 

Kory laughed, “Dick Grayson, whoever knew you were so smooth?” she kicked off her boots, helping Dick get changed, then they both settled onto the bed, Dick’s head resting on her shoulder as she ran her hands through his hair.

  
Everything was still a struggle, she didn’t know who she was, but yet, for one moment, she felt like things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @steelatoms and my tumblr @bisexualseg-el
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated


End file.
